Rejection
by Moboy1
Summary: For months, Anna has been in love with her sister, Queen Elsa. What happens when she finally gets the courage to tell her sister how she feels? And what happens when Elsa rejects her? One-shot. Less angsty than I originally was writing it as. Elsanna: DLDR. Rated T to be safe but idk.


**I hate myself for doing this dangit. Idk how good it's even going to be. You let me know. This is new territory for me, never written anything like it, so let me know what you think. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

_Rejection. _That was what had happened to her. She'd finally gotten the courage to tell the woman she loved exactly how she felt, and this was the result.

She'd been harboring these feelings for a while now. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. When she'd said "I love you," after the Great Thaw, it had been meant to come out as sisterly. And it did, to anyone listening. But the words meant something deeper to Anna, something she'd never dared admit to herself.

For months she'd stewed in her own feelings, confiding only in Kristoff, her best friend, the only one she could trust with this information. He'd been understanding and thoughtful, despite everything. She couldn't ask for a better friend. He'd suggested a simple piece of advice: tell her.

So now she'd gone and done it. A knock on her sister's door. A bit of stammering. And then, finally, a simple, plain confession.

"I love you, Elsa."  
Elsa had replied with "I love you, too, Anna," and Anna had dared to hope. But then she realized that Elsa was referring to the sisterly form.

"No, I mean… like, _love _love."  
It had taken a minute for the words to sink in. When they did, Elsa's mouth formed into an _o _of shock, and her face turned bright red.

"I- Uh-" she had stammered. "I have some paperwork to do!" She'd run into her study and locked the door. And then Anna knew that there was no hope. Her sister didn't feel the same way as she did, and worse, she'd just ruined their relationship forever. There was no going back. She'd collapsed on the floor and sobbed for what felt like days, eyes turning red and raw, heart shattered.

And there she was now, oblivious to everything around her. Servants had come running, only to see her sitting there, bawling her eyes out, in front of her sister's door. They left her quietly, sensing that she probably wouldn't appreciate company right now.  
Finally, after hours, or at least what seemed like it, the door to Elsa's room opened. She'd been sitting in her study, head in hands, quietly crying, listening to her sister's loud sobs. Finally, she mustered the courage to get up and go out to face Anna. She'd promised that there would be no more closed doors between her and her sister, and she intended to keep that promise.

"Anna," she said gently. A sob caught in the strawberry blonde's throat.

"Go away," she said in a voice that was gravelly from crying. "Please."

Elsa's heart felt like it was falling apart, but she forged on. "It's okay, Anna. I-"  
"No!" Anna shouted. "It-it'll never be okay again!" She tried to rise up, unsteadily, onto her feet, only to fall over in exhaustion that no doubt resulted from all the emotions running through her head. Elsa caught her gently.  
"Come on then," she said. She led her younger sister to her bed and helped her lie down. She was exhausted, Elsa could see that. The emotional turmoil had taken a toll on her. They could deal with the… situation later.

Elsa turned to leave, only to have Anna's hand shoot up and grab her sleeve.  
"Elsa… wait…"  
Elsa froze. She slowly turned around to see Anna looking up at her.

Anna, for one, didn't know what to say. How was she going to explain this?  
Elsa smiled softly down at her, as if reading her mind. "You don't have to explain anything, Anna. It's fine. I still love you. As a sister," she added quickly.

Anna sniffled. "So you don't…?" She couldn't find the words.

Elsa shook her head. "No. But nothing could ever get in the way of our friendship, Anna, you know that, right?"

Anna hesitated for a second. Should she…? She came to a decision. "Then let me at least have this." She pulled Elsa down and softly pressed their lips together. Then she gently released her. It felt good, after so many months of hiding. Elsa's eyes were wide with shock. Anna hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"G-goodnight, Anna," she said, turning to leave.

Anna smiled. "Goodnight, Elsa."

**I must be going soft. No, actually, I'm already soft. I was going to make this a tragedy with Elsa completely rejecting Anna and Anna imploding from the feels but nope. Did I do good or not? I'm really nervous about this because like I said this is out of my comfort zone. Let me know what you thought! …gently. Welp bye!**


End file.
